2013.09.05 - Garden Chat
It's evening in New York City when swirling rainbow light signals the opening of the Bifrost Bridge and arrival of someone on Earth. Tonight, it's someone that belongs on Midgard. One Eddie Thorson, dressed in jeans and a Fantastic Four shirt, steps off that carved design and seems a little lost in thought. He's carrying a small leather bag with him that seems to have come from Asgard judging by the designs. He's been up in Asgard for a few hours but a note was left on his door for anyone that may have been looking for him. Already on the roof just enjoying the garden, Ulrik's sitting on the ground holding a book dressed in a plain white t-shirt that actually looks recently singed in a few places. The blonde haired young man is reading over a paper written by none other than Reed Richards. The teen looks up when the Bifrost opens,"Hello Eddie, did you have a good trip to Asgard?" He asks curiously, blue eyes watch Eddie curiously. Startled out of his thoughts, Eddie jumps a little. Looking around, he blinks when he sees Ulrik and smiles a little. "H-hey. It was alright. I had some stuff I had t-t-to take care of," he says. He pauses at the sight of Ulrik's shirt. "Did something happen?" "No. Should something have?" Ulrik says blinking in confusion and then notices Ulrik looking at his shirt and then laughs,"Ah! No. I had one of the lenses on a device angled a bit wrong and the stream of light ended up hitting my shirt a few times before I got it turned off." He rubs the back of his head and looks more than a little sheepish. "Oh," Eddie looks relieved for a moment. Stretching, he moves to sit down as well. He sets the bag down gently and then turns his attention back towards Ulrik. "What was the device supposed to be doing?" "Oh. I'm experimenting with a device that will you can adjust the lenses and it would alter the width and depth of a laser edge." Ulrik says casually, looking at Eddie,"So that say you need to cut away something from someone's body, you could do it without damaging the skin, or it could be used in surgery to cut and cauterize a wound." He says seriously. Eddie tilts his head to the side slowly. Most of that went over his head at first. But thankfully Ulrik explained it in simpler terms and Eddie smiles. "That s-s-sounds like it'll be a really cool thing when you get it working," he chimes. He's got no doubt Ulrik will make it work. "I have to admit that I could also use it to develop a working lightsaber." Ulrik says with a grin,"I will get it working. Might not be until I get my degree but I will eventually figure it out. I've already begun doing the calculations for what I need to do." "Oh! Star Wars," Eddie's catching up on pop culture. "That c-c-could be awesome too!" he adds. "Is that what y-y-you were studying? Stuff to help figure it out?" "Yes. It's a paper he wrote about how light travels and things that can affect the way it focuses." Ulrik says as he looks at Eddie,"Basically what can slow light or make it do different things." He says knocking his hat up at an angle,"So it could help me figure it out." Eddie glances at the book and blinks. "Oh! Dr. Richards. I m-met him a few times," Eddie chimes, grinning. "It was r-r-really cool getting to go to the Baxter Building," he adds. "D-do you think maybe talking to someone like um...Dazzler c-could help too? There's Dr. Light t-too but I haven't heard anything about her in a long time..." "I've never been there. I would imagine it would be amazing. I got to meet Dr Richards when Hammer opened a new building at the University." Ulrik says smiling a bit,"And maybe. Dazzler's powers are very similar to my own I believe." He says considering that. "Maybe you're g-get to go sometime," Eddie remarks. "I only ended up g-g-going to help Invisible Girl out and then v-visit her when she was hurt," he explains. Of course he thought it was amazing for a different reason than Ulrik probably would. "I'll see if I c-can run into her sometime." "Maybe. Even if I don't it is good that he's there. He sets the bar for what we do high." Ulrik says as he sits there with a smile,"And go ahead. I'll be working on a few things. I want to figure out if there's a way that I can make people invisible and not have to have them remain still." Eddie nods. "Well I think she's g-got a concert tonight so I don't think I can go see her now," he chuckles. "B-b-but I do have to do some work of my own. I have to g-g-go stop by a few places in the city." "What sort of work are you doing?" Ulrik asks curiously as he tilts his head,"Do you need help?" He asks curiously as he closes the book he was reading and lays it across his lap,"Not like I'm doing much right now." There's a pause, Eddie glancing at the bag next to him a moment. "I'm j-just gathering up ingredients for s-s-something I'm making. It's mostly just shopping for them now that I g-g-got what I needed from Eir," he explains. "And then I have visit one of my um...old friends," meaning someone living on the streets. "Alright. Well if there's anything that I can do, just let me know." Ulrik says smiling at Eddie,"You know I'm always willing to lend a hand to help you out." He says casually as he closes he makes a small bit of light hover in the air. Eddie smiles back. "Thanks, Ulrik. I've g-got this one though. Just a lot of travel," he says, starting to get up. "We should h-hang out a bit later," he suggests. "Maybe train a bit?" "Sure. I'll be around. I don't really feel like going back to my apartment. My roommates were throwing a party... which usually entails high alcohol consumption and the usage of a certain plant." Ulrik says shrugging a bit. He likes books. Eddie winces slightly at the mention of the roommates' party and picks his bag back up. "I'll give you a c-call when I get back," he says, heading inside. Category:Log